Ne bois pas !
by Maiohw
Summary: "L'alcool n'est pas ton meilleur ami, tu sais. Il te fais tout, absolument tout perdre.  - Et toi, je t'ai perdu ? "   Kurt & Blaine ; Quand on dit que trop d'alcool, tue l'alcool, ce n'est pas pour rire ..
1. Le Réveil, c'est dur

Le jour se levait, sur Lima, dans l'Ohio. Le ciel prenait une teinte orangée, tandis que la plupart de la population refermait les yeux, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu le bruit strident du réveil qui les ramène a la réalité de la vie. Entre deux battants d'un volet, un faisceau se glisse sur la peau frêle d'un brun ténébreux, bouche à demi-ouverte. La lumière se glissait lentement sur le torse nu de celui-ci, laissant découvrir un ventre très peu sculpté certes, mais fort accueillant. Ses bras étaient refermés autour d'une autre personne, tout aussi vêtue de la même façon. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient doucement dans sa nuque, et balayaient légèrement son front. Les yeux clos, et sa tête posée sur le torse de son ami, il paraissait comme le plus heureux des hommes. L'image était très belle, les deux jeunes hommes aussi. Le plus petit d'entre eux se réveilla, et, contre toutes les apparences, ce n'était pas celui qui était entouré, mais celui qui entourait. Il eut tout d'abord du mal à ouvrir ses pupilles, mais peu à peu, il s'habitua à la lumière. Après quelques battements de cils, il ouvrit les yeux définitivement. Se demandant où il se trouvait. Car c'est vrai, nos deux amants n'étaient pas exactement là où ils devrait être à cette heure ci : Dans un lit. Non, tout deux étaient couchés dans un canapé miteux, rongé par la saleté, et ressortissant de ressorts. Ils se trouvaient plus précisément au « Scandals » , le seul bar gay que l'Ohio n'est jamais porté. Le jeune homme au bouclettes libérées de leur prison de gel essaya de se remémorer de la soirée. Peine perdue, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se décida alors d'admirer son compagnon, dans toute sa splendeur d'être endormi .. Il le regarda longuement, détaillant chaque cil,chaque cheveu minutieusement. Caressant le bas de son dos méticuleusement, profitant de la douceur de chaque parcelle de peau de son conjoint. Il en profitait tellement, qu'il vu un sourire éclairer le visage de son ami.

« Sa va, je ne te dérange pas .. ? dit-il yeux obstinément fermés.

-Non, tu ne me dérange absolument pas, petite marmotte. » envoya t-il, sourire en coin et yeux savait que Kurt n'aimait pas les surnoms de ce genre. L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux et vint poser ses jambes seulement vêtue d'un jean brut au sol. Pieds nus et en silence, il se mit à la recherche de ses chaussettes noires, surement cachées quelque balaiya la salle du regard, puis s'arrêta d'un coup sec et net.

« Te souviens tu de la soirée d'hier , Blaine Lucas Matthew Anderson ? » lâcha t-il, avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Blaine sentait la dispute arriver. Pourquoi , il n'en savait rien. Mais le ton de la voix de Kurt trahissait son énervement. Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux,d'un air à lui dire , « non , tu ne fuiras pas, ne cherche même pas. » Blaine, referma les yeux essayant une énième fois de se remémorer de n'importes quels instants de cette fameuse soirée. Sebastian. Danse. Bar. Alcool. Trou noir. Oh mon Dieu. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ... ?

« Kurt … Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

J'espère, que tu as pris ton pied, parce que a part vous regarder, je ne vois pas ce que je faisais la dedans. » De quoi parlait- il ?

Sans compter que , maintenant un petit singe avec des symballes s'était réveillé dans le crâne de Blaine et ne cessait de jouer de la musique. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler sa de la musique. Le crâne en bouillie, et les tympans complètement défoncés. Il se tut. Blaine regarda Kurt un instant et vit que celui ci avait le regard bleu azur fuyant, les joues légèrement rosées et les lèvres pincées entre elles. Il fuyait ... De quoi exactement ? Aucune idée. Blaine ne le savait pas mais surtout, ne s'en souvenait pas. Il regarda plus attentivement et vit la nuque de Kurt perler de sueur froide, et ses yeux laissaient échapper quelques gouttes d'eau salées. Une, Deux, Trois ... Des centaines, des milliers. Kurt s'effondra au sol. Blaine, complètement perdu le rejoignit et fit glisser ses bras autour de lui, soutenant son corps à moitié. Il l'allongea sur ses cuisses, et le vit se recroqueviller sur lui même, toujours aussi larmoyant. Blaine lui caressa lentement les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes, il attendait. Il savait que Kurt allait finir par parler, finir par lui dire ce qu'il ce passait réellement. La respiration de Kurt se regula après quelques instants, même si quelques soubresauts le parcourait quelques fois.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais dût succomber a ça. Je .. je ...

- Kurt, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien." questionna Blaine, yeux effarés et perdus. Kurt se redressa d'un geste vif. Il regarda Blaine et comprit enfin que ce dernier ne se souvenait réellement de rien ... Tant mieux. D'un côté, tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas a affronter les regard noirs de Blaine, il n'aurait pas à affronter la peur que celui ci le quitte, Il n'aurait pas à se justifier, lui même ne trouvait pas d'explication à ce qu'il s'était passé. Oui, tant mieux.

"A l'alcool ! rectifia au bon et surtout au dernier moment Kurt, à L'alcool. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool et je me sens terriblement coupable tu sais, d'avoir bu comme un trou ... Je suis réellement désolé !" lâcha t-il avec un faux sourire. Mais Blaine ne l'aperçut pas. Il se contenta de sourire et de prendre Kurt dans ses bras.

" C'est pour ça, que tu pleures ? Dans ces cas là, je suis désolée moi aussi mon amour, j'ai bu au cela de mes limites et maintenant, c'est le trou noir sur la soirée d'hier !" ricana t-il pour enfin lâcher Kurt et l'aider a retrouver ses regarda Blaine s'activer et eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui mentir, mais si il lui avouait la vérité, il sait que Blaine ne s'en remettrait pas. Il sentit son Iphone vibrer dans sa poche, et le sortit. Une image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'afficha a l'écran, celui ci lui faisait un clin d'œil et était muni d'un sourire à bouche ouverte. Kurt se demanda comment celui ci avait fait pour atterrir sur son téléphone. Bref. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et fut choquée de l'image qu'il venait de voir. C'était Lui. Et Sebastian. Ils couchaient ensemble. Blaine était en arrière plan, endormi sur le bar. Le message de Sebastian était plutôt clair

: "Hmm ... C'était plutôt bon, pour un puceau. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire : Lache Blaine. Ou il le saura ... Tu ferais bien de vérifier SON portable, d'ailleurs ;) "


	2. Envie d'y aller, à plus loin

Voilà le deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Il est un peu plus court, c'est du genre un chapitre de transition :D! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :D ! Merci beaucouuuuup à tous pour vos reviews toutes mignooooooooonnes *O*

EnJoy ReaDing mes lapins :D 3

Chapitre 2

Kurt eut un battement de cœur en moins. Reprenant son calme et ses esprits, il se précipita sur le téléphone portable de Blaine, situé sur leur lieu de sommeil, leur canapé rongé aux mites. Il se leva et attrapa a la volée le téléphone après l'avoir déverrouillé, il enleva directement la carte SIM, sans même prendre soin de regarder les messages qui figuraient à l'écran. Il la plaça dans la poche arrière de son jean et se sentit rassuré. Pendant tout ce temps, Blaine tournait et retournait en rond dans le bar, scrutant le parquet à la boisure défraîchie, et recherchant désespérément ces pauvres chaussettes. Kurt souffla. De le voir là, cheveux bruns densément bouclés et complètement libre, le torse nu, laissant apparaître le « V » qui descendait suavement en partant des hanches de Blaine pour rejoindre timidement sa virilité. Son boxer noir, largement apparent sous son jean rouge moulant coupé au trois quarts mettait ses fesses en valeur, laissant deviner deux « pommes » bien musclées. Ses cuisses étaient largement bien dessinées et Kurt se régalait les yeux à chaque mouvement de danse ou même à chaque pas de celui-ci. Il se ressaisit . Non, il n'avait pas , PLUS le droit de faire ça, de rêver du corps de Blaine ainsi. Il l'avait trahi ! Il l'avait trompé, couché avec un autre homme que lui... Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aller, se donner du plaisir, en oubliant Blaine ? Et maintenant ? Comment allait il faire, pour le garder près de lui ? Car une chose était sûre, voire certaine : Kurt ne laisserait pas partir Blaine... Après tout, il l'aimait … réellement. Blaine était l'élu de son cœur, celui avec qui il serait diplômé, avec qui il allait aller à NYADA, avec qui il irait s'installer dans un appartement poreux a New York par fautes de moyens, celui avec qui il subira sa première défaite à Broadway, celui avec qui il se mariera et celui avec qui il aura des enfants … Blaine était l'homme de sa vie. Kurt en était sur, rien n'y personne ne pourrait le séparer de lui, et surtout pas un vilain sorti d'un film pour ados des années 80 nommé Sebastian. Blaine était encore même , plus que ça , c'est lui qui l'a fait revivre. Il était un ange, SON ange gardien même, et il ne le laisserait jamais partit, quitte à lui tirer une balle dans la jambe, comme au 18è siècle. Kurt se leva et saisit Blaine par la taille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût, mais il le fit quand même. Il le saisit par la taille et et lui caressa lentement les hanches, faisant frémir la peau de Blaine sous ses doigts. Blaine de toute sa -petite-hauteur se retourna vivement pour faire face à son amant. Il glissa ses mains le long du torse de son torse, appréciant chaque parcelle de peau, puis descendit, dangereusement sur ses reins, passant les mains dans le dos de Kurt, il fit entrer une phalange , d'un doigt à l'intérieur du caleçon de celui ci. Kurt semblait ne rien ressentir, alors il décida d'entrer totalement une de ses mains. Il la fit glisser, lentement, trop lentement et sentit Kurt se rider sous ses doigts... Il aimait cette sensation, celle de donner du plaisir à l'autre, à celui qu'il aime... Kurt fermait les yeux, appréciant le contact de sa peau nue contre la main douce et chaude de Blaine... Il succombait. Mais c'était normal après tout, il aimait Blaine. Normal que ses caresses le transcende au plus haut point, Normal le fait, que d'imaginer Blaine, nu, sous l'eau ruisselante d'une douche lui procurent d'énormes sensations dans le bas ventre. Normal que les lèvres de Blaine sur son corps l'affolent au plus haut point … Stop. Non. Il ne doit pas succomber. Il repoussa légèrement Blaine et l'évita du regard. Tous deux se rhabillèrent dans le silence, leur mouvement baignant dans l'immensité de celui ci. Kurt enfila sa veste à paillettes cintrée et attendit Blaine sur le péron du Scandals. Tous deux montèrent dans la voiture de Blaine, et attachèrent leur ceintures simultanément. Kurt ferma les yeux une demi seconde, pensant que, dans une dizaine de minutes ils se retrouverait dans son lit, ou dans un bain chaud, il ne l'avait pas encore décidé. Mais quand il ré-ouvra les yeux, il découvrit que Blaine n'était pas du même avis : Il venait de dépasser le panneau indiquant Westerville. Son regard interrogateur se posa sur Blaine, qui lui avait les yeux préoccupés par la route. Et son pied était très occupé avec la pédale d'accélérateur. Les kilomètres défilaient sur le compteur, les arbres défilaient sur la route, et les lignes blanches qui étaient censés être séparées, étaient confondues.

« Blaine, Ralentis » souffla Kurt, d'une voix tremblotante.

Blaine remis un coup d'accélérateur. Juste avant de freiner brusquement la façade d'un grand édifice, une école à priori. Les briques rouges reflétaient un esprit anglais des années 50, classe, sophistiqué. La raie d'honneur formée d'arbustes taillés à la perfection, illuminaient l'endroit, romantique. Une porte en chêne agrémentées de dessin baroques se faisait voir de loin, imposante telle qu'elle était. Le chemin de gravier situé entre les arbustes donnait au tout un ensemble frais. Les fenêtres boisées et vernies finissait le tout. Un souffle léger passa sur les lèvres de Kurt, pour y lire « Dalton Academy » inscrit en lettre d'Or sur la façade. Blaine descendit de sa voiture, et invita fermement Kurt à faire de même : Il lui empoigna le poignet et le conduisit dans une salle particulière : La salle numéro 216. Une boule envahit la gorge de Kurt, il s'y revoyait, décorant le petit cercueil de Pavarotti, son petit Warbler. Blaine le fit assoir à la même place ou il était assis, il y a cinq mois de cela.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, ce que tu as. »


	3. Regarde !

Bonjouuuuur ... *se cache pour éviter les tomates* JE SAIS. **JE SUIS INCROYABLEMENT EN RETAAAAARD** ! Mais ce chapitre était capital, je voulais pas le faire trop long, ni trop court. Puis, a le refaire encore et encore je l'ai perdu ... _ ... Boulette que suis je. Enfin bref

EnJoy ReaDing mes bouchons :D 3

Chapitre 3

Kurt regarda Blaine. Les veines de son front étaient devenues apparentes, elles ressortaient. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. Ses poings étaient serrés, son pied tapotait au sol. Autant de signes qui laissaient prévoir une dispute violente. Mais pas aussi violente que celle qui allait suivre. Blaine regardait Kurt de ses yeux mordorés, et si on s'attardait un peu, on pouvait y voir une pointe de noir envahir son regard, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

« PUTAIN ! DIS MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE KURT ! » hurla t-il, en donnant un coup de pied dans le pied de la table où était installé Kurt. Celui ci se brisa sous la force exercée. Kurt eut un sursaut, et aplatit sa main contre son cœur.

« BLAINE ! Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas ou quoi ? »

Blaine passa la main dans ses cheveux et expira un grand coup.

« Ai ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? » ironisa t-il , « Oui, tout vas pour le mieux. Mon mec me ment dès le matin après une soirée arrosée ou je ne me souviens d'absolument RIEN, il ne me décroche pas UN MOT et espère s'en tirer aussi vite,OUI KURT, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est content ! » Blaine se retourna et approcha dangereusement de Kurt. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs maintenant, Son visage était rouge de colère et la veine de ses tempes ressortait grandement. Il s'approcha encore un peu et fit valdinguer la seule chaise qui était restée encore debout. Pauvre d'elle.

A présent, il n'y avait plus que Lui, et Kurt. Kurt et lui. Au milieu de la pièce, pièce ou il avait échangé leur premier baiser, leur premier signe d'amour. Kurt pris son souffle, une fois. Deux fois.

« Il n'y a rien, Blaine » finit il par dire, regardant Blaine droit dans les yeux. Blaine le regarda et baissa les yeux. Comment pouvait il lui mentir ouvertement, en le fixant dans les yeux ?

« Hmpf. Oui, Kurt, il n'y a rien. Vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé a me dire ce qu'il se passe, je vais le faire pour toi. Connais tu ce numéro Kurt ? Non, bien sur que non. Tu ne connais pas Sebastian non plus ? Tu ne le CONNAIS PAS ? N'est ce PAS ? Tu n'as PAS approché Sebastian de la soirée, Tu ne lui a PAS parlé hein ? NON, BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Kurt arrête de me mentir ! ARRETE ! Ça ne t'avancera à rien, je t'assure … En tout cas , pas avec moi. Pour la dernière fois, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Kurt s'affola. Il devait le dire. Maintenant. Quitte à se fâcher sévèrement avec Blaine, mais il ne devait pas lui mentir, encore. Blaine ne le supporterait pas. Kurt se leva de sa chaise, et prudemment, il s'approcha de son amoureux et lui saisit les mains. Blaine s'en dégagea violemment. Kurt se mit alors à perler, puis à pleurer franchement. Blaine ne desserra pas les dents et pendant que les aiguilles de l'horloge défilaient incroyablement lentement, Kurt reprenait son souffle.

« Blaine … Je veux que tu sache que je n'aurai rien fait, si j'avais été dans mon état normal. J'avais trop bu et … des mecs arrêtaient pas de t'accoster, j'étais jaloux. Il était là, il s'est montré hyper gentil lui qui d'habitude est un véritable petit démon, il m'a embrassé et … j'ai répondu, j'ai pas pu m'en empecher, tu avais l'air de ne pas te préoccuper de moi... On s'est isolés et il m'a enlevé mes vêtements … J'ai couché avec Sabastian Blaine. »

Kurt avait tiré tout son texte, en une longue et unique phrase. Il ne pleurait plus, il s'apprêtait à recevoir n'importe quoi de la part de Blaine, des cris, une gifle. Mais non. Blaine pleurait. Les larmes dévalaient sur son visage par milliers et se frayaient un chemin de ses yeux redevenus mordorés à ses joues, puis s'écrasaient sur ses lèvres rosées. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main gauche et releva la tête pour faire face à Kurt. La déception. Voilà ce que Kurt pouvait lire ouvertement dans les yeux de Blaine. De la déception. Et c'était insupportable. Blaine renifla.

« Tu es la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse. » Il se retourna, et poussa les portes en bois massif ou étaient taillés des dessins de fleurs, et s'en alla, dans le grand couloir de la Dalton Académie.

Kurt le rattrapa un peu plus loin, mais Blaine se défit de son emprise une seconde fois avant d'accélérer le pas, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Avant que Blaine ai eut le temps d'actionner la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Kurt la saisit l'empoigna, empêchant Blaine de sortir. Kurt ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé, que Sebastian ne représentait rien pour lui,qu'il l'avait par pure jalousie, qu'il regrettait amèrement, Blaine ne voulait rien entendre.

C'est en se dririgeant vers sa voiture que Blaine decida de s'arrêter, pour écouter une fois de plus Kurt.

« - Amour écoute …

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

Blaine. S'il te plaît écoutes moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Seb' ! Et que je suis à

Tu l'appelles Seb' , maintenant ? Putain, je savais pas que coucher rien que pour rendre jaloux, rapprochais les gens !

BLAINE !

Ecoute Kurt, j'ai pas le temps, pour écouter te lamenter. On a nos vies à continuer. SEPAREMENT. »

Blaine se dirigea, vers le côté conducteur de sa voiture, puis y enfonca la clé. Pas assez rapidement à priori … Son corps fut percuté,puis s'envola dans les airs, tel une marionnette. Son corps se retrouva sur la route, inerte. Kurt était là.


End file.
